Rain Emphasizes Loneliness
by Avalon Merquise
Summary: Okay, let's see... It's raining... Relena's home alone in a house in the woods... the power's out... and Heero's on the porch. You figure it out! R/R and let me know if you want me to continue this!
1. PART ONE

"Rain Emphasizes Loneliness"  
By: Avalon Merquise  
DramaQueen572@hotmail.com  
  
-----  
  
PART ONE  
  
-----  
  
Heero stood outside on Relena's porch. The rain was pouring, coming down in sheets. He was soaked to the bone, but he didn't notice. All he could think about was Relena Peacecraft. He needed to talk to her. He had to tell her how he felt. The war was finally over, at long last. They could all get on with their lives. No more fighting. No more killing. No more fearing for his life, or Relena's. And no more bottling things up. He could be normal. And this was the first step.  
  
Heero had realized a while ago that he was really in love with Relena. But he didn't want to face that reality at first. He was supposed to be the Perfect Soldier. He couldn't let love get in his way in the middle of a war. At first he hadn't understood it. Relena knew his secret, so he had to kill her. He had promised her over and over that he would kill her, and he'd had the opportunity to do it more than once. And more often than not, he'd ended up rescuing her.  
  
He told himself that he was only saving her so that he could be the one to kill her. But then he began seeing her face everywhere. But he still denied it. He wouldn't let himself believe he was in love with her. But then he'd risked his own life to protect her when Peacemillion rammed into Libra. It when then that he realized he truly loved her, with his whole heart, and he stopped denying it. He knew he would never kill her. He'd sooner kill himself.  
  
Just seeing Relena though, her intense blue eyes, her golden hair, her warm smile, it made him crazy. He wanted her so badly. But he couldn't let her distract him from his mission. That was why, even though it pained him terribly, he always left her. He was always so cold to her. All he wanted was to be around Relena, but he was a Gundam pilot. It was his duty to fight.  
  
Heero fought passionately to end the war. He hated seeing people die, innocent people getting hurt and losing their lives, families being torn apart, little girls' dogs being killed. He had dome it to them, but it was the war that had forced him to do it. He had to fight so that the war would end. No more death, no more tears, no more sadness and anger caused by him.  
  
Sorrow and anger had taken over everyone's minds during the war, and love was left behind. There was no room left for love. Heero hated that. That was why he felt his place was on the battlefield. To eliminate sorrow and anger so that love could reign once again.  
  
And he had succeeded! Not he himself, but everyone; the other Gundam pilots, the Preventers, their combined effort had brought this terrible war to a final end, and love was back. He could finally reveal his feelings to Relena.  
  
He only hoped she still wanted him. When they first met, it was obvious she had feelings for him. He knew that, but he had still brushed her off. Then he realized that he cared deeply for her. But what if she had moved on? He didn't deserve her, after the way he'd been acting.  
  
"Relena..." he whispered.  
  
----- 


	2. PART TWO

PART TWO  
  
-----  
  
Relena grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around herself, sitting in front of the fireplace. The house was drafty and the heat didn't work at the moment. She was taking some time off and living for a few weeks in an old summer house of the Darlians. So far she'd enjoyed it, but then this storm came and the power went out. Relena was beginning to realize how lonely she was.   
  
Relena closed her eyes and saw Heero's face. She imagined he was here, living with her now. She wouldn't be lonely with him here. She smiled as she imagined his arms around her, the two of them close, sharing each other's warmth. They'd stay like that all night, just the two of them in that big, dark house.  
  
Relena opened her eyes. "In your dreams," she told herself. She frowned. She wondered were Heero was, wishing he was with her.  
  
Relena thought about the first time she met Heero. She couldn't explain it, but it was love at first sight. And then, when she invited him to her birthday party he told her he'd kill her. It'd scared the hell out of her, *he* scared the hell out of her, but that didn't stop her. Nothing can stop love. And eventually she got not so scared of him. She wasn't scared of him anymore. She wanted to see him again.  
  
"Heero..." she whispered.  
  
Relena stared into space for a few seconds, then snapped out of her reverie. She looked at her watch. It was only 2 in the afternoon. What was she supposed to do for the rest of the day? The power was out, and it was raining so she couldn't walk into town. That was what she usually did, walk down the dirt road from her house into town. It was a charming little beach town with little shops lining the roads and a long, sandy beach edged with high cliffs. All the houses were secluded, hidden away in the forest. It was peaceful, Relena thought at first, but now all she thought was that it was lonely.  
  
And now it was raining, so Relena was stuck inside the big empty lonely house until it stopped. For some reason, Relena thought, rain emphasizes loneliness. It makes things seem sadder and gloomier. Relena hated rain. It was depressing.  
  
Relena sighed again and stood up. She decided to go to the kitchen and make some coffee. As she walked past the big bay window next to the front door she glimpsed through the crack in the curtains. Something on the porch caught her eye.  
  
----- 


	3. PART THREE

PART THREE  
  
-----  
  
Heero didn't know how much time had passed as he stood out on the porch drenched in rain. He took a deep breath and gathered up his courage. He couldn't believe that he, Heero Yuy, pilot of the Wing Gundam Zero, the Perfect Soldier, was actually afraid of talking to Relena. Part of him wanted so much just to tell her right now, and part of him wanted to run away and shove his feelings even deeper and avoid them. But he had spent 3 years finding himself and sorting out his feelings. He was ready for this.  
  
Heero reached slowly toward the doorbell. But before his right index finger even touched the button, the heavy oak door swung open.  
  
Relena dropped her blanket in surprise.  
  
"Heero! What are you doing here?"  
  
She was shocked, but Heero noticed that her eyes lit up and she was smiling. Heero smiled, something he does rarely. So she hadn't moved on, even though he was so cold to her before.  
  
Before he could say anything, Relena grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Heero, have you lost your mind? It's pouring! You're soaked!" she wrapped her blanket tightly around him. "Wait here, I'll get you some towels."  
  
She turned to walk down the hall but Heero dropped the blanket to his ankles and grabbed her arm. She turned around, bewildered but before she could say anything he covered her mouth with his. With his left arm he held her possessively around her slim waist. His right hand cupped her face, then slid back into her long golden hair.  
  
Relena was shocked at first but that lasted about half a second. She stepped closer and returned his passionate kiss. Their kiss got deeper and deeper, releasing 5 years worth of pent up love for one another.  
  
-----  
  
THE END  
  
-----  
  
Well, maybe. I may do a sequel, but who knows? Maybe a lemon? Tell me what you think!  
  
-Sora Lucrezia Noin 


End file.
